


The Little One

by ice326



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, captain america movies RPF
Genre: Baby, Drabble, F/M, News, bump, evansson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both excited to see the little one</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing  
> RPF of Evansson  
> short drabble  
> Unbeta'd

Scarlett is sitting in the living room drinking her orange juice and reading news feeds on her iPad.

_“Chris Evans ready to put partying days behind him and settle down”_

_“I want to get married and have kids: Chris Evans”_

_“Chris Evans will take a break after Marvel Movies”_

She raised her eyebrow on the last one.

“Huh.” She got up the couch and went to the bathroom where saw Chris, towel on his waist about to finish brushing his teeth.

She put down the iPad on the counter and Chris smiled at her looking at her reflection in the mirror.

“You look so fine this morning baby” he said while pulling her into a hug and burying his face in her neck sliding his hands to her butt.

“You never told me you plan on taking a break after Marvel’s” she whispered

“Well, not a long break… I’ll be back working right after… you know…” he smirked.

“Good, because I know you do know that we have to feed and spoil this little one” she said smiling while touching her tiny baby bump.

Chris smiled his eyes sparkle, “oh God, she’s gonna be the most spoiled princess and she’ll just look exactly like you”

“He.” Scarlett corrected him. “I want my little Captain America with the bluest eyes”

“You really want a boy? Me, as long as healthy and normal, I’ll be happy” he kissed her cheek.

“Me too, I’m sure this little one will be most loved by you and me”

She showed him the iPad, the first and second article showed up.

“Are you trying to tell or ask me something baby?” Scarlett teased him.

“Oh. Don’t tell me you forgot? I asked you like twice before we found out you’re expecting”

“I said yes and kept the ring”

Their engagement is very private and she hasn’t worn the ring in public yet.

“I love you.” He bent forward kissing her baby bump then her lips.

“Let’s choose a date and stick with it” Chris said.

“Fine by me. I love you too” Scarlett answered.


End file.
